In His Respect
by LHaZE-cHAn
Summary: Roy and Riza are already engaged. But before they get settled, Roy asks for the blessing of someone close to Riza's heart. Tribute for RoyAi Day... Read & Review please!


**IN HIS RESPECT**

**Disclaimer: ** I know I will never own Fullmetal Alchemist… (so sad) sobs

Fortunately, neither will you!!! laughs maniacally Only Hiromu Arakawa has the right to own it!

"Are you ready?" Roy asked Riza. He was at her doorstep, wearing a plain blue polo shirt with the first two buttons left undone, showing his broad chest together with a pair of jeans.

"Yes, I'm ready." she answered. The blonde lady in front of this young Colonel is wearing a mint green blouse together with a beige knee-high skirt. "But where are we really going today? You just told me yesterday that we're going somewhere today."

"It's a secret!" he smirked.

Oh, she really hates that smile! Whenever he does that, she can't say no. Who resist such a charming smile? Sometimes, it gets to her nerves.

"If you say so, COLONEL." She put emphasis on his military rank. Her lips formed an upward curve.

"Hey, and what do you mean by that, LIEUTENANT?" he asked. "But today, I'm not superior, let me remind you. I'm your fiancé." He smirked again. "You accepted that ring last week, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But you know, I'm starting to have second thoughts about it." She looked at the 2-carat diamond ring adorned on her left hand. "I thought couples weren't supposed to keep secrets between each other."

"Don't worry, you'll find out later but for now, my lips are sealed."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that they're sealed?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." Roy nodded, pretending to be mute.

"Really? Let's see it." Suddenly, she pinched his right cheek hard.

"OUCH!!!" he complained. He touched his sore cheek. Riza smiled.

"I thought they were sealed already?"

"You know, when you're getting a little silly, you're scarier than pointing your guns at my head." He commented

"I'll take that as a compliment. So… are we going now, to wherever this place is?" she asked.

He bowed down to let her pass. "After you, Mrs. Mustang." This time, it's his left cheek's turn to be pinched.

"Hey, that really hurts!" he touched his sore cheeks.

"Just don't be so naughty and you won't have more."

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled.

"Did you say something?" she asked. He vigorously shook his head. Two pinches on his cheeks are enough.

Roy went inside the car right after she got inside. He turned on the car stereo to listen to some music. And so, their journey started.

The way to their destination (wherever it is) is smooth. A few humps were present but they managed them. But after an hour, the cemented road was replaced by a rough one. As Riza looked out of their surroundings, she noticed something.

"_This road is familiar." _she thought.

"Roy, where are we really going?" she asked him.

"Don't worry, we're getting near. We'll be there in an hour, more or less."

"Are you not going to tell me where we're headed to?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

Riza sighed. _"Looks like I have to wait more." she thought. "Patience is a virtue, remember that Riza."_

"Don't worry; I think you'll like it there." He assured her.

"If you say so." She muttered.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After thirty more minutes of driving, they stopped by a flower shop on the way."

"Are you going inside?" she asked him as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Yes, I'll be right back."

He left the car and entered the shop. After a few moments, Roy came out of the shop bring two bouquets of flowers by his hands. One was tulips, Riza's favorite, and the other one were daffodils.

"I'm back!" He greeted as he gets inside the car again. "For you." He gave her the tulips.

"Thanks, they're adorable." She commented. "But for whom are those daffodils?"

"To the one we're visiting." He quickly answered.

"Don't tell me, we're meeting another woman of yours?"

"How did you know?" He smirked.

"I knew it for several years now. This is not new." Riza's face crumpled a bit.

"And I think you're jealous?"

"Don't get any ideas." She looked away from him.

Roy can't help himself to smile even more.

"Just kidding! C'mon, you know that you're the only one here, right?" He pointed his chest.

And again, he received another pinch from Riza. They continued their trip with Roy's occasional whining because of his sore cheeks.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Another thirty minutes of driving had past until they reached their destination. They are now in front of a cemetery.

"Roy, what are we doing here? Are you sure this is the place?" she immediately asked him. Roy just smiled at her.

"Shall we?" He offered his hand to her. She accepted it with her trembling hand. It only stopped when he pressed them.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They entered the cemetery together. They are headed to that particular grave Riza knew very well. She was getting nervous again and Roy noticed it.

"It will be okay, don't worry." He whispered to her. She nodded and her anxiety was a little bit relieved. Finally, they reached the grave. It was her late father's grave.

"It's been a while, Sensei." said Roy. He laid the daffodils on the grave.

"Good afternoon, father." she greeted.

The couple remained silent for a moment. It was Roy who talked first.

"Sensei…" he started, "we're here because I want to ask you something." He inhaled deeply, gathering his strength. "I'm here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Riza was struck. So that was the reason why he wasn't telling her.

He continued talking. "I know that I disobeyed you last time by entering the military. Maybe you were even more disgusted when I joined that war. I used your alchemy to kill innocent lives."

"Roy, it's not your fault. Those were orders! And besides, if you had not done that, you could have been killed!" Riza interrupted. "We all know that we, soldiers, have no rights no to break orders!" Tears were starting cloud her eyes. But all she said fell into deaf ears. Roy was not listening to her. He just continued talking.

"And maybe, you're also blaming me for dragging her into the military. If I was not blabbing about how wonderful would be my world if I rule it during your funeral, maybe she won't be in the military right now."

"Roy…" she whispered, "it's not your fault. It was my own decision."

"And because of that, she participated in that horrible war and bloodied her hands. All because of me." Shadows hid Roy's onyx eyes. "But still, sensei," he looked up, "I'll ask for her hand in marriage. I can't promise you anything but I'll do my best to make her happy and not to hurt her.

Riza couldn't hold it anymore. She broke into tears. She sobbed and sniffed several times. Roy was startled.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he quickly asked her. "Why are you crying?"

Riza shook her head. "Nothing." she answered between her sobs.

Roy didn't believe her. "If it's nothing, you won't cry like that. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"I told you, I'm okay." She wiped her tears and smiled at him. For a moment she knew why she was crying but suddenly, something made her forget why. Was it the guilt? Or was it joy? Yes, it was joy. Never in her wildest dreams that she thought that Roy would do this for her.

"Okay, if you insist." Roy nodded at her. "Hey, sensei, don't get mad again okay? I have nothing to do with this. Don't blame me."

Riza smiled. He's the only one who can do this. He both can make her cry and smile. "Actually father, it's his fault."

Roy was surprised. "WHAT???"

"It's because he suddenly asks for your permission without telling me, father. And because of that," she paused and faced him, "I'm so touched."

Roy suddenly embraced her. "You're really naughty today, aren't you? Tell me, what got you?" He tousled her hair.

"YOU." she quickly answered. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt carefree now. It was far from the anxiety she was feeling a while ago. Maybe it was the magic of Roy's words, his vows. Or maybe it was simply because of him. Whatever it is, she doesn't care anymore.

"Father, I love this man. I know he loves me just like the way I do. Please give us a sign."

Coincidentally (or not?), a black butterfly came flying around the gravestone. It was like dancing in the midair, gracefully flapping its wings.

"I think we have our sign now." Riza said.

"I think he approves it." Roy said. He kissed her on her forehead.

"You think so?" Riza joked.

"Absolutely." He answered.

And then, they left the cemetery with smiles on their faces.

"**TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY DAUGHTER."**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's notes: ** Thank you for reading!!! I got this idea few months already. I was thinking if I'll just put this as the last chapter of my main fic (I Love Your Smile) or just make it a oneshot. I asked my friends, namely isha-chan & pat-chan, what to do. They told me to make it a oneshot, so that's why you read it as a oneshot:D I hope you liked it. And now that I mentioned it, please read my other fic!!!! Onegai? Waiting for your ConCrit reviews!!!

**PS: **And by the way, I want to greet my fellow RoyAi fans a very happy RoyAi Day!!!


End file.
